The Headquarters of the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) under the direction of the Chairperson, George C. Lewis, Jr., M.D., has stated the objective goals and progress of the Group and these are on file in the Headquarters Grant at the National Cancer Institute. As an active full member of the GOG, the Director of the Division of Gynecologic Oncology, as the Principal Investigator of the GOG team at Saint Louis University, endorse those objectives and goals. Saint Louis University Medical Center (a private, non-profit institution) serves the metropolitan area that has a population of about 1.8 million. It has a large referral base for patients with gynecologic malignancies as it serves a community within a radius of approximately 100 miles which encompasses much of urban St. Louis, rural eastern Missouri, and rural southern Illinois. Since assigning itself the goal of becoming a clinical cancer care center 8 years ago, the St. Louis University Medical Center has attracted oncologists in all fields including gynecologic oncology. The facilities, support system, resources and environment are now conducive for a functioning cancer center at St. Louis University. In 1982, a site visit by GOG Headquarters team has determined that our records were "in excellent condition" and that there were "no discrepancies between the GOG records and the hospital records." Quality control has thus been documented as patient accural continues to grow. This grant application requests funds to sustain the initial momentum by the only GOG full-member team in this region of the United States. The necessity to have an efficient administrative core to support these GOG activities of this team is crucial if we are to continue to progress in the future. Travel expenses to the semi-annual business meetings of GOG are vital to allow active participation and involvement of all the members of this team. In this manner, quality controlled data can be efficiently collected. Thus meaningful information about the treatment of patients with gynecologic malignancies can be obtained and evaluated quickly.